deltagreeninitiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Clint Barton
Clint, Natasha's former partner, is a loyal man and an expert archer. Accidentally killed by Romanoff, his body was taken over by the Archangel Raphael, who soon was driven mad. Guilt ridden, Clint isn't completely dead: he's a restless spirit, trapped between Earth and Heaven. He knows that the only way he can be freed is by taking care of what has to be done. And, living in his head, he might be the only one able to truly stop Raphael. __TOC__ Pre-DGI History Early Years Clint Francis Barton is born on January 1st, 1971 in Waverly, Iowa. When he is nine years old, his father dies in a car crash. His mother, a (failed) recovering alcoholic is forced to send he and his brother Bernard to an orphanage. They soon escape and run away with a traveling circus. Here he starts learning how to use a bow and arrow and almost immediately shows that he is gifted. Bernard's Disappearance; The Birth Of Hawkeye In 1992, Bernard disappears under mysterious circumstances. Clint then leaves the circus, picking up the alias of Hawkeye and becoming some sort of masked vigilante. In truth, all he wants to do is cover up the fact that he is searching for his brother. In 1994, Bernard's body is found in an alleyway in Hong Kong. Most members of a Chinese Mafia guild affiliated with the international terrorist cell known as The Ten Rings are brutally murdered. SHIELD starts monitoring Clint's actions. The Moscow Incident Unknown to him, SHIELD hires Clint to remove some uncomfortable subjects in Moscow. Two arms dealers are about to sign a contract: it is vital that either one of them is eliminated. Knowing that it is their only chance of gaining control on him, SHIELD sets it up in a way that the hit goes wrong, and Barton's only chance of survival is asking for SHIELD's protection. That is exactly what he does. The Budapest Incident In 2000, Clint is dispatched to remove one Natalia Romanova, a known Russian spy. While interacting with her, he decides differently and manages to recruit her in SHIELD. She quickly becomes one of the best agents. They quickly become inseparable. 2000 - Present Day Clint Barton is dispatched to New Mexico when first contact with the Asgardians is made. During the battle against Loki, he is compromised by the God and reduced into slavery through mind control. He and Natasha end up fighting: she accidentally kills him. A year later, the Archangel Raphael descends to Earth, using Barton as a vessel. His initial good intentions quickly go bad, as both the cold reception on behalf of Natasha and John and the traumatic experience of entering a vessel warp an already boastful ego. He begins acting worryingly like Gabriel, considering mortals weak and bothersome, and believing that he is much higher than they'll ever be, thus having to purge them of evil. The only reason we haven't killed him off yet is because he has a very nice butt. Abilities And Weaknesses Clint's Abilities *'Gifted bowmanship:' Clint is one of the best archers in the world. He is a deadfully precise shooter, and this expertise is also aided and enhanced by his personalized bow and arrows. *'Enhanced physical abilities': Clint is self-taught but also trained by SHIELD. He is a spy and an assassin: he can last longer and fight harder. Clint's Weaknesses *Natasha Romanoff Disclaimer Notes *Clint Barton and all images belong to Marvel. *Jeremy Renner's ass belongs to the DGI. Category:Characters